Lost
by whitem
Summary: A strange little one-shot with a very sad ending. Please read responsibly.


Another Plot Bunny that wouldn't stop pestering me.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are not creations of mine… And please read with an open mind.

Lost

Ron woke with a shudder and looked around his darkened room. In the dim light from a full moon as it shone through his window, he recognized various things in his attic bedroom. The ceiling fan his dad had installed, the teddy-bear clock that he would always keep hitting the snooze alarm on, and then his eyes landed on an old picture of him and Kim.

It was a picture of when the two of them were at the Middleton Fair, the year they had met Felix. That was also the first time they had met Motor Ed, who they later found out to be a cousin of Dr. Drakken.

As Ron lay there in his bed waiting for sleep to claim him once more, a sudden chill swept over him. He glanced at the window to make sure it was shut, which it was, and then he looked over at the ceiling fan to make sure it was turned off. No movement there either. He huddled underneath his covers in an attempt to get warm, and then he realized that Rufus wasn't on the pillow next to him.

"Rufus? Where are ya buddy?" Ron whispered, and there wasn't a sound from anywhere in his room. In fact, it was **too** silent.

"Rufus?" Ron called again, and this time noticed that there wasn't even a hint of an echo to his voice, as there always had been, being that his bedroom was in an attic.

Ron continued to lie there for a few minutes, and then his eyes saw something that made them become as big as saucers. Right above him there was a mist, and it appeared to be slowly swirling about, as if it was trying to form into something.

He saw purple, and a reddish-orange color start to appear in the swirls, as well as a little bit of green. The movement of this multi-colored mist almost mesmerized him, and Ron almost thought he was about to fall back asleep, which he actually thought was a good thing.

Then the mist finally started to take a form. Ron's eyes narrowed in confusion at first, not realizing what shape it was becoming, but then he started to recognize certain shapes. These shapes slowly became a head, a body, two arms and legs.

"What the…" Ron said in amazement. "I know I'm tired and not yet asleep, but I **must** be dreaming!"

With a sudden realization, Ron saw what this form had become. It was his girlfriend, Kim! The mist finally stopped changing and stayed in the shape of Kim Possible, and she stayed prone to the bed, floating over Ron by about two feet. She was still mist-like, as Ron could see through her, yet his eyes also recognized her form and that she was wearing her purple mission uniform.

Then Ron saw Kim's mouth start to move, and it looked like she was yelling his name. The mist form of Kim then slowly rose up, and floated to the end of his bed where she stood. Ron sat up so he could directly at her.

"K… Kim? Is… is that you?" Ron could see her head nod. A white mist trailed her head as she nodded.

Then Kim started to beckon at Ron, and again, the same white mist trailed her every movement. "Do… Do I need to follow you?" Ron asked, not quite yet believing that he was talking to something that had to be a figment of his imagination.

The mist-Kim then slowly backed away from the bed, still trying to beckon Ron to get up. He slowly pulled his covers down, and the Ron noticed that he had on his mission clothes. "Huh… Didn't think I went to bed with my clothes on." He shrugged it off and stepped on the floor. Ron didn't notice that his shoes made no noise on the floorboards.

Kim then turned her back on Ron and went down the stairs. Ron followed, and when he arrived at the door leading to the garage, mist-Kim was standing next to the door waiting for him and pointing as if she wanted him to leave.

"I… need to go into the garage?" Ron asked, and once again mist-Kim nodded.

Ron walked into the garage and saw his dad's car and his beat up old scooter. Mist-Kim was pointing at the scooter, and then mimicking like she was riding. She wanted Ron to get on his scooter and ride.

After pressing the garage door opener, Ron sat on his scooter, fired it up, and then he felt a strange warmth in his back. Turning his head he saw that mist-Kim was sitting behind, pointing in the direction that she wanted him to go.

Ron puttered out of the garage and followed mist-Kim's directions by turning in the direction she would point whenever they reached an intersection. Finally they ended up on what appeared to be an old gravel road.

"Just where are we going Kim?" Ron asked and noticed that Kim just kept pointing straight. "There's nothing down this road except that old… abandoned… Pickle Works warehouse." A chill once again ran through Ron's body, even though it was a warm summer night.

He continued on, and then Ron finally saw the old cement warehouse, and turned into the gravel parking lot. "Is it Drakken, Kim?" Ron asked and the mist form of Kim once again nodded in response.

After parking the scooter and setting the kickstand down, Ron saw that Kim's misty form had already gotten off the scooter and was waiting for him. "I suppose we should go around the back, huh." Ron said and started to jog towards the back of the building, again not noticing that his feet made no sound on the gravel as he ran.

He hadn't gotten very far and Ron saw what looked like a corner of the building coming up. He slowed down, and crept up to the corner, listening for anything out of place. When Ron finally reached the corner, he slowly looked around, and his jaw dropped at the sight.

The entire rear of the warehouse had completely collapsed. "This must have just happened." Ron said, as he could still see wisps of dust in the pale moonlight.

Looking around, he then saw mist-Kim standing next to an open doorway, which looked like it had been blasted out from the inside. It was in one part of the building that hadn't fallen. She was pointing into the opening, indicating that was the direction she wanted Ron to go. He slowly entered, and then immediately Ron saw a set of stairs going down. Sure enough, mist-Kim headed in that direction and Ron followed right behind her.

After going down about 3 flights, finally there was another door that led into a short hallway. Mist-Kim had led Ron here, and now she was frantically pointing at this last door as if she wanted Ron to hurry and go through.

First he tried the door handle, which wouldn't budge. Feeling in his pockets, Ron couldn't find anything to help him open the door, then he had an idea. "Let me go and get a large piece of cement, and I'll break the door down!" Mist-Kim stood between Ron and where he wanted to go, waving her hands as if she didn't want him to leave.

"What? What's wrong Kim? I need something heavy to try and break down that door." Then mist-Kim started to slap the side of her shoulder, and then acted like she was ramming it against something. "You want me to break down the door myself?"

Mist-Kim nodded vigorously, and made a shooing motion with her hands to get Ron back to the door. He looked over the frame and doorway for a bit, trying to gauge how heavy the door itself was. "Good thing it swings to the inside." Ron said to himself.

Backing up about a half step Ron raised a foot and tried kicking it open by using a well-placed foot next to the handle. The door didn't budge. "Hmmm…"

Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw mist-Kim shaking her head side to side. She once again slapped her shoulder, and mimed slamming into something solid. "I need to use my shoulder?" Again, mist-Kim nodded vigorously, the white mist now almost swirling around her head from the movement.

Ron backed up to about 4 steps from the door. "This is gonna hurt…" He said, lowered his shoulder, and ran at the door.

Instead of feeling his shoulder slam into something solid, Ron found himself stumbling into a dark dust filled room. It was hard to see, and there was only one source of light, which was a single bare bulb hanging by a wire from the ceiling, and it wasn't very bright at all.

Immediately Ron turned around to see what kind of damage he had made to the door, but it was still standing. "What the…" He started to say, and tried the door handle, which wouldn't budge.

"Kim?" Ron called out and shielded his eyes from the dim bulb while scanning the room in an effort to see into the darker corners of the small area. After a moment his eyes acclimated themselves to the darkness, and the last corner that Ron's eyes landed on, he saw the legs of someone… legs with purple pants.

"Kim?" Ron said with worry in his voice. He slowly walked to the corner, and what he saw made Ron gasp in horror. It was Kim, and she was lying at an odd angle propped up against the wall.

"Kim! What happened? Are you OK?" He quickly looked her body over, and saw that one of her legs was sitting at an awkward angle, obviously broken. He also saw what looked like a large purple bruise on her forehead, and Ron tentatively reached out to touch the wound, but didn't.

Looking down to one side, he then saw that Kim's arm was stretched over and holding onto something. It was an area that was much darker than the rest of the room, so Ron had to get closer to see what she was holding onto. His eyes made out what looked like… "A hand?" He mumbled.

Ron then followed the other hand up an arm, and finally he saw what looked like a shoulder, and then finally in the dim light Ron saw… his own bloodied face!

"Aaahhh!" Ron whipped back from what he saw and his hand slapped into the bulb that was hanging from the ceiling, causing it to swing around the room, casting dim light on the entire scene before him.

Kim was lying against a wall, holding onto the hand of what appeared to be him, but all Ron could see was his shoulders, and one arm stretched out, to which Kim was holding on to. The rest of Ron's body was covered with what appeared to be a large piece of cement that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Nooo! It can't be! I can't be dead… I'm right here!" Ron then started to pat himself down to confirm that he was truly standing there. "I'm right…" One of his hands then passed through his body while feeling around.

"I can't be dead… I was home and in bed fast asleep!" Ron looked down at himself and he noticed that his body was slowly disappearing from the legs up. "I can't be dead… Kim can't be dead… **We** can't be…" By now Ron had completely disappeared, and the eyes of Ron underneath the cement slab slowly fluttered open.

"Kiiimmmm…" He croaked out, and felt her hand weakly grip his own. Ron was able to turn his head enough to see Kim's face, and he saw her give a weak smile. She looked at him with eyes that barely opened.

"You're back Baby… I found you."

Simultaneously, at the exact same time, both the bodies of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible succumbed to their injuries, and passed from one life unto another, together, as it should have been all along.

…x x x x…

The next morning at the Stoppable house, Gene went out to the garage to leave for work.

"Huh… Now I was sure that I closed the garage door last night when I came home from work." He then saw a small oil spot on the floor. "And I wonder where Ron's scooter is?"

Chalking up the garage door to his own forgetfulness, Gene Stoppable left for work, wondering what sort of mission Ron and Kim had gone on, and what time his son would be home for Supper.

The End…

* * *

I am so, so sorry you guys for bumming everyone out like this, but this idea came to me, and… well, this was how it ended up.


End file.
